


You don't care a bit

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi draghi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ci sono matrimoni che finiscono per assomigliare a tappeti pieni di buchi.Scritto per: We are out for promptPrompt: Prompt generico: A e B si trovano nel bel mezzo di una violenta discussione. “Hide and Seek” di Imogen Heap è il punto di vista di A
Series: I grandi draghi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671565





	You don't care a bit

You don't care a bit

La villetta a schiera era illuminata dalla luce del sole, che filtrava anche nella cucina, che faceva ambiente unico con il salotto.

< Dove siamo andati a finire? Quando ci siamo ridotti così?

Ormai litighiamo anche per le stupidaggini.

Mi ricordo che un tempo ridevamo quando ci dicevamo che eravamo troppi diversi. Mia madre mi diceva che bisogna sposare solo quelli della propria razza.

Io la trovavo una limitazione così sciocca.

Quando siamo scappati di notte, nella tua roulotte, pensavo che sarebbe stato l’inizio di una favola. Cosa ci è successo? > si domandò la giovane fata. Fece frullare le ali, serrando il pugno.

“No, non ho nessuna intenzione di venire a quella stupida riunione. I tuoi amici non mi piacciono affatto” ringhiò.

L’uomo drago piegò il giornale e lo appoggiò sulle ginocchia.

“Non sono miei amici. Sono miei colleghi. Non mettermi come al solito in imbarazzo” si lamentò.

< Sul nostro matrimonio ha iniziato a posarsi della polvere. L’abitudine lo ha corroso ed ora è più simile a un tappeto tarlato > pensò la moglie.

“In imbarazzo? Che diamine vuoi dire?!” gridò.

Il marito sospirò e batté la coda coperta di scaglie sul pavimento.

“Non ti curi minimamente. Ti ho detto tante volte che potresti anche andare da un’estetista. Si presuppone che le fate siano delle belle donne, non delle ciccione” ribatté secco.

< Neanche con la fantasia riesco a ricordarmi com’era il nostro primo appuntamento. Cosa provavo allora? Ricordo vagamente che eravamo andati a un parco divertimenti. Un ciuchino parlante ci aveva fatto salire su una ruota panoramica.

Forse anche quei momenti sono finiti nei pertugi di quel tappeto perforato che è la nostra vita coniugale > rifletté.

“Non mi porti mai da nessuna parte. Non mi chiedi mai dove voglio andare io!” gridò la fata.

L’uomo nascose nuovamente il capo dietro il giornale.

“Ah ah…” rispose, smettendo di risponderle.

La moglie afferrò una spugnetta color arcobaleno e la lanciò nel lavandino.

“Mi hai relegata a pulire questa maledetta casa! Non alza mai neanche una mano.

Tu che sai volare potresti almeno occuparti di sistemare il tetto. Sono settimane che rimandi quei lavoretti!” gridò.

< Alle volte mi chiedo se tutto questo sia vero. Alzandomi la mattina mi stropiccio gli occhi e mi dico che non sta succedendo, non a me.

Le fotografie appese alle nostre pareti mi sembrano trasformarsi in segni oleosi, fastidiosi. Vorrei pulire anche loro! > pensò.

Il marito aveva iniziato a fumare la pipa, ogni tanto qualche fiammella usciva dalle sue narici.

< Non t’importa di niente.

Continuando così, finirà per non importare neanche a me > pensò la fata.


End file.
